clubdancefandomcom-20200213-history
Feedback
|image = TDA 2016 C U.jpg |band = Janet Jackson |dance = C U |album = Discipline |released = December 26, 2007 |genre = R&B |label = Island |runtime = 4:04 |writer = |producer= }} :This song in conjunction with R.I.C.O, Ante Up and Work make up the music that was used for Simrin's "C U" solo. " " is a song by Janet Jackson. It was used for Simrin Player's "C U" solo. Lyrics :Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion, I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin Cause I'm sexy Do you like my style Yeah that sexy sexy sexy Like I rock it down Yeah that sexy sexy sexy You can work me out Yeah that sexy sexy sexy Let me show you how Yeah that sexy sexy sexy So here's my demonstration A peep show Tonight my body's an exhibition baby Though it's on display don't be scared to Touch It, It said so So come and get it babe Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion, I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin Cause I'm sexy Do you like my style Yeah that sexy sexy sexy Like I rock it down Yeah that sexy sexy sexy You can work me out Yeah that sexy sexy sexy Let me show you how Yeah that sexy sexy sexy Before we go any more further Let me put you up on this secret babe I got novelties so appeasing Feed my fetish please Satisfy me babe Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh You like it how I work my spine Got you feeling all hypnotized (hypnotized) I gotta body like a CL5 Make a n***** wanna test drive but I'm so on fire Flyer than a pelican find another chick better than I don't see her Cause my swag is serious Something heavy like a first day period Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Crank it up give it to me come on Crank it up give it to me come on I'm gonna feedback feedback oh Feedback feedback oh Results Video Gallery The Dance Awards 2016 for Finals Competition Category:Simrin Solo Songs Category:2016 Solo Songs Category:Hip Hop Category:The Dance Awards 2016 Category:Solo Songs